Direccion maldita
by NieveS-16
Summary: Muchas veces hacemos Test sobre nuestra muerte para divertirnos...pero que si fueran reales?


_La joven Hikari Yagami regresaba a su hogar tras finalizar una agotadora jornada de clases, esperaba encontrar a sus padres en casa pero solo se encontró con una nota de estos informándole que visitarían a los abuelos de Hikari y Taichi y que muy probablemente llegarían tarde a la casa._

_Hikari no se sorprendió, ya era casi una rutina llegar y no ver a nadie en la casa, su hermano seguramente llegaría en unos "30 minutos" con Yamato._

_La joven rió al pensar lo que había dicho Sora, la novia de Yamato, hoy en la tarde…"Taichi y Yamato son como culo y calson, si no esta uno el otro tampoco" suspiro cansada la elegida del amor, a lo que Hikari solo cabeceo en señal de concordancia._

_La pequeña niña decidió entonces entrar a la habitación de su hermano a utilizar un poco la PC para comunicarse con Takeru, misión que si su hermano hubiese estado presente le seria imposible realizar. _

_Prendió la maquina y espero a que iniciara el sistema, que gracias a los cuidados de Izzy se encontraba a salvo, pues su hermano era en verdad descuidado…Miro el reloj del cuarto y observo que eran las 9:15 PM, tendría paz al menos hasta las 10pm pensó la muchacha._

_La computadora finalmente inicio abriendo inmediatamente el MSN y también…_

_En casa de Yamato…_

_-Oye Taichi ¿me acompañas a comprar unas cosas para la cena?_

_- Claro Yama ¿por que no?- dijo Taichi comprobando la hora- en un rato de todos modos debo ir a casa, para no preocupar a Hikari- dijo Taichi levantándose perezosamente del sillón._

_- Claro llegaras a tiempo, como siempre -sonrió Yamato_

_Taichi solo le hizo una mueca graciosa y acompaño al rubio al supermercado._

"_En verdad que Taichi entra en paginas extrañas"- se dijo Hikari a si misma observando una pagina en la que al parecer se calculaba la hora y fecha de muerte del usuario…De todas formas lo que llamo la atención fue la fecha de muerte de su hermano, aunque no pudo evitar reír, no creía en esas cosas._

"_Bueno onni-san según esto morirás 10:33pm…" _

_Taichi Yagami acompaño a Yamato Ishida a su casa luego de hacer las dichosas compras para la cena…se había quedado a hablar con Yamato hasta las 10pm y ahora el muchacho corría a su casa, pensando en que su hermana seguramente lo mataría…_

_Hikari miro el reloj, debía admitir que si no hubiese sido por el mensaje de su hermano hubiera sentido un poco de preocupación, eran 10:20pm, aunque Hikari sabia que su hermano siempre era impuntual…La niña comenzó a leer la descripción de la muerte de su hermano, mientras hablaba con Tk…_

"_Señor Yagami, según las respuestas en este test uds morirá el dia martes 13 de abril de 2007 a las 10 33pm a la edad de 17 años tras ser intersectado por un grupo de jóvenes violentos… _

_Taichi observo su reloj, 10 27pm era la hora marcada y Tai sintió cierto temor, había un grupo de 3 muchachos a los que Taichi no les tenia mucha confianza…_

_Hikari interrumpió su lectura para observar curiosa el pequeño cronometro que había bajo la descripción de la muerte de Taichi, que marcaba exactamente 5 minutos y comenzaba a descender rápidamente mientras la niña terminaba de leer…" ud morirá con una puñalada en el pecho tras ser asaltado por un grupo de jóvenes, no morirá instantáneamente, por lo que… _

_10:29:56pm-Taichi escupía un poco de sangre tras ser golpeado por el grupo de jóvenes que pese a su buen condición física, Taichi no podía hacerles frente por el numero, pronto Taichi fue casi noqueado por los jóvenes y cuando estaba a punto de caer al piso sintió un metal frió enterrarse en su pecho y arrebatándole la vida, en pequeñas gotas de sangre rojiza…_

…_lo golpearan en el piso hasta que muera"- termino de leer Hikari mientras observaba como el cronometro esta en 1:30 mins solamente…"vaya muerte violenta hermano…" _

_10:32:30pm-Taichi ya no resistía los golpes…su vida se iba con la sangre que perdía, que ya formaba un pequeño charco, pronto la vista de Taichi comenzó a oscurecerse, ya no sintiendo el dolor…ya no sintiendo nada…_

_Una vez fueron las 10:33pm el contador que marcaba el momento de la muerte de Taichi Yagami paso a 00:00:00 y la pantalla desplegó un nuevo test para el siguiente usuario…_

_¿Porque no?- se dijo Hikari sintiendo curiosidad por la forma en la que "moriría", la niña completo el test y leyó lo que el destino le había impuesto supuestamente…_

"_Sra. Yagami, según las respuestas en este test, ud morirá el día miércoles 14 de abril del 2007 a las 12:05 tras, suicidarse por la muerte de su hermano"_

"_Ud tiene 1:04:033 mins" le indico el contador a Hikari, la cual solo sonrió de manera incrédula. "Tonterías" se dijo a si misma apagando la computadora, mientras iba a preparar la cena para su hambriento hermano…_

_**¿Fin?** _

_N/A:Un pequeño proyecto que tenia en mente...por favor dejenme su opinion sobre el fic ARIGATO!!!_


End file.
